1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, methods of manufacturing the same, and/or electronic devices including the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as a transistor and a diode, are widely used for various purposes in various electronic device fields. For example, a transistor may be used as a switching device or a driving device in a display, a memory device and a logic circuit field, or as a basic element of various circuits.
Most transistors that are currently commercialized are silicon (Si)-based metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOS-FETs). However, due to the limitations of characteristics and manufacturing processes of the Si-based MOS-FETs, next-generation materials and devices are being studied and developed. For example, there have been attempts to apply a nanostructure, such as graphene or carbon nanotube (CNT), to a semiconductor device. However, when the semiconductor device is manufactured by using the nanostructure, such as graphene or CNT, it is difficult to control characteristics of the nanostructure, and there may be a large device-to-device variation.